Uncertainties
by thebestoftimes11
Summary: Albert's life is falling apart without his beloved horse by his side. Joey doesn't know what to trust anymore. He can't be certain of anything. Oneshot.


**A/N: War Horse. What can I say. A truly inspirational story. I'm reading the book just now and have seen the movie 3 times. This is just a short oneshot about Albert after Joey has been taken off to war and about Joey during the war. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Michael Morpurgo or Steven Spielberg and therefore don't own any characters or the original plot.**

* * *

><p>Albert Narracott awoke that morning, sun streaming through the windows. Birds were soaring through the sky, each and every one without a care in the world. Albert wished he could be like them. He wished that he didn't have such a heavy burden hanging over him like a black cloud. Albert stood up and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. He had fallen asleep in front of the fire again, which had long burnt out. All that remained were the crackling embers and black cinders of the fire that was once so lively. Albert stared into the grate, watching the last few flames die. He thought of himself to be like those flames. So full of life, then reduced to nothing, just a crisp. He had been so happy, joyous, carefree when he'd had Joey. Then his father had taken all of these things from him. Without Joey, Albert felt like nothing. He felt that, without his horse by his side, his life just wasn't worth living. Life didn't have a purpose for Albert anymore. He dragged himself through the days for his mother's sake. If Albert didn't work, then they would have no money, and no money meant no house. So Rosie was one of the sole reasons that Albert pulled himself from beside the fire and out of the house to harvest the turnips. The other reason was Joey. Albert had dreamt that he and Joey would be together again one day, just like they had been. When Joey returned from war, Albert would be right there, alongside him. He knew that he would find Joey. Even if it was the last thing he did. Even if he died trying, Albert knew that he would find his horse. That was what Albert lived for, that one day when he'd finally see Joey again. He thrived on knowing that somewhere, Joey was out there, thinking of him too.<p>

* * *

><p>Running was all the horse could do. He knew that he had to run until his legs gave in, until he was reunited with the only human who'd ever truly touched his life. Joey galloped on through the darkness, bullets raining down around him. He knew that if he stopped, he'd die. He was almost certain of that. So he galloped on, hooves ploughing up the soft ground at the edge of the trench. Out of the corner of one kind and intellect eye, Joey noticed the grubby faces of the English troops, gazing up at him in wonder, fright and concern. This, however, heightened Joey's curiosity. Was one of them Albert, the handsome young man who had raised him, and helped him when all hope was lost? Joey couldn't be sure. He didn't know what to trust anymore. The only thing he was sure of was that he had to keep going. Joey's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion from his right. The sudden noise terrified Joey, and he leapt the only way he could- over the trench. As Joey soared over the gap, a flashback popped into his mind, one of the day that Emilie tried to teach him to jump. He could remember everything, the blue skies, the shining sun, Emilie's soft brown hair flowing in the gentle breeze, her grandfather's wizened hands, the rattle of the army trucks- everything. But Joey would never see them again. He was almost sure of that. He was brought out of his reverie as his hooves hit the ground on the opposite side of the trench. Joey thundered on, ploughing through the thick and freezing mud, until another explosion frightened him once more. He made a hasty jump over the trench, but misjudged the distance and came crashing down on the other side. He scrambled for a moment, trying to get his grip, but his metal shoes kept slipping and Joey was soon down on his side, fear drowning him as he became tangled in his bid to stand again. Joey leapt to his feet and continued racing down the trench, sweeping past confused and grimy army cadets. He reared, now engulfed in complete fear, and wished Albert was there to stroke him and to calm him with gentle words. Joey spotted a gentle incline in part of the embankment and galloped up it, a whirlwind of fur, fear and fire. With bullets raining down on him and bombs being launched through the dark night sky, Joey was a picture of complete and utter terror. He continued on, beginning to tire, cantering blindly through No Man's Land. Up ahead was a barbed wire fence, but Joey couldn't heave his body over, he could only blunder through it, tearing his skin and opening old wounds. Joey was illuminated by the ghostly pallid moon as he blindly stumbled through the next set of sharp, pointed wire. The fencing tangled itself round his legs and brought him crashing to the ground. Joey had never felt more alone. He could feel the wires cutting his skin and closed his eyes.<p>

He thought of Albert.

The youthful, good looking Devon lad who'd helped him through his hours of need.

If Albert couldn't save him, he would die.

Joey was certain of that.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I hope it was okay! Thanks for reading, constructive critisism on my writing is always welcome! :D<strong>

**thebestoftimes11 x**


End file.
